The Bride Of Ash's Decision
by fungirl33
Summary: Misty just broke up with Ash a year ago, but Misty still has feelings for him. But now, Ash is with Dawn. Misty & Dawn are really good friends, but will their friendship change when Ash wants to actually "marry" Dawn? What will happen?
1. Misty's beginning

By fungirl33

Hey there everyone! Just so you all know, I don't own this, and you guys know the rest...But anyway, this is going to be a really cool story! Ash and Dawn are engaged to be married, but Misty has a **huge** problem with it. Will Misty stop being Dawn's friend, and decide to become her enemy instead? Let's find out!

It was just only a few months ago when Ash and Misty were dating. And every since they've been going out, they've had some feelings for eachother...but those feelings are now long gone. They both dated for about 3 months, and they began to grow closer and closer. But one day, Misty broke up with Ash because of this terrible fight, about Ash wanting to be around other boys for a while. But almost every time he did, Misty would get angry...

**flash-back...**

Misty: Ash! What is wrong with you!

Ash: What?

Misty: You're hardly around me anymore!

Ash: What are you talking about? I'm with you almost all the time!

Misty: Yeah, right! You'd rather be out there foolin' with silly boyfriends, than being here with me!

Ash: Misty! Now you know that's not true! I love being around you! I love you period! I just need some space sometimes. You know! To take a few minutes and hang out with the guys!

Misty: Oh, I get it! Space, huh? I see you need your precious space! Well you know what! You can get all the space you need, because we are THROUGH!

Ash: Misty, hold on a minute! Can't we talk?

But it was too late. She had already ran off. And as she was running, she was thinking about what she just said. She had to wonder if she went to far. There were times that she would go a little over-board with things, but never this far. The sad part is, that when they were together, most good things would happen that Misty really liked. People would walk by and say "those two were made for eachother" or "those two make a pretty good couple." Misty used to love hearing things like that. Also, when they were together, Misty had dreams. Dreams of the future. She used to always dream about marrying Ash someday, and buy a new house so they could be _together forever_, just like she wanted it to be. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen now that they're broken up... So everyday that week when she broke up with him, she used to sit on the edge of her bed in her apartment, and just cry. But she stopped, because she knew that crying was obviously not going to solve her problems. So now they decided to become just very good friends. Nothing closer. And Ash doubted that they'd ever get back together.

So one day, Ash and Dawn started going out. Misty kind of had a problem with it, but didn't interfere...not yet. Misty was really good friends with Dawn, when Dawn knew that Misty and Ash were going out. Obviously, Dawn didn't have a problem with it. But now that Ash and Dawn are going out, Misty does feel weird about it, but she still wants to be Dawn's friend. But I wonder how long their friendship is going to last when Ash wants to marry Dawn...

It all started off on a nice warm spring day. Ash and Dawn were over at Dawn's house having a huge house party with friends and family. Dawn's mom was more than happy to serve people who were hungry. Ash invited his friends and family over too. He invited his mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Ritchie, May & Max and of course Brock and pikachu. They already asked them to come. Dawn even invited two of her old friends, Kenny and Leona. And of course her piplup was already at the party. Piplup lives with her! Also, Ash did invite Misty, even though she's his ex-girlfriend. Now it was a whole year that passed, and Ash and Dawn began to grow more closer than him and Misty did when they were together. Everytime Misty saw Ash and Dawn together, it almost made her sick. Otherwise Misty and Dawn were still friends. She wasn't mad at her, but she will be when Ash makes this very important announcement...

So it was exactly 7:57pm. Everyone was going to show up to the party at exactly 8:00pm, sharp. Dawn was in her bedroom brushing, and fixing her hair, while Ash was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh my, where is everyone? The guests were supposed to arrive at 8, and it's already 8:02! Maybe I should just calm down now..." said Dawn grabbing a scrunchie for her hair.

"Well, atleast my hair's fixed. Hey, wait a minute, where's Ash? He's supposed to let the guests in when they arrive." Dawn rushes to the top of the steps, because she can't come down just yet.

"Ash! Where are you? What are you doing?" she yelled from the top.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she hears him yell back.

Dawn thinks for a moment imagining what he could possibly be doing in there.

"Oh Ash! You're not going through all the food are you? I told you that food is not just for us, but for our guests too! And besides, you'll end up spoiling your appetite!"

"Don't worry, Dawn! I'm just getting a litte bit of something!" he yelled from the fridge.

"_Oh boy..._" Dawn thought. She always knew that when it came to Ash's stomach, food would disappear in a minute. So to her, when he said little, she thought big.

"Okay, since our guests will be here any minute now, I'd better pick out a nice dress to wear. Let's see..."

Then as Dawn looked, she spotted 2 lovely dresses. A pink one with a rose on the belt, and the other one was blue with ocean designs on it. But when Dawn had to choose, and the guests would be there soon, she wished that she had picked out a dress ahead of time. So she lets piplup choose.

"Piplup! Can you come here please?" she said.

Piplup came into Dawn's room.

"Piplup, which one of these dresses do you think I should wear for the party?" she asked as she held both

* * *

dresses up.

"Piplup, pip!" said piplup pointing to the blue ocean dress.

"I knew you were going to pick that one! Thank you piplup!" said Dawn.

"Piplup!" it said back.

(ding-dong! ding-dong!)

Dawn heard the doorbell ring, and started to almost freak out.

"Oh no! They're here already! I need to get this dress on!" she said in a hurry.

"ASH! Can you get the door? I'm not ready!" she yelled from upstairs.

Ash rushes out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Come on in you guys!" he said when he opened the door.

Everyone was right on time. Dawn and piplup came downstairs all ready. And according to the noises Ash's stomach made, it was time for the party to begin.

"And eat!" Ash added.

Ash's right. It was time to dig in also!

So as music played, everyone was in the living room dancing, chatting and having a good time, until the doorbell rang again. Dawn's mom, Johanna, could see that Ash and Dawn were both having a good time. So she didn't tell anyone else to get it.

"I'll get that!" she said as she stood up from her chair.

She opened the door and saw Misty standing there as if someone abandoned her.

"Please! Come on in, Misty! So happy to see that you showed up!" Johanna said with a smile.

Misty tried to act happy too.

"Um, yes! It's nice to see you too, Ms. Johanna!" said Misty.

"Oh please dear! I'm getting to old to be called Ms.! You can call me Johanna!"

Misty chuckled.

"Okay then, Johanna! Thank you!" said Misty.

Misty takes off her sweater and hangs it up, when she sees Tracey walking her way.

"Hey Misty! Great to see you're here! I realize you're a little late, tonight!" he said smiling.

"Yeah I know, I had to uh, handle some things for my sisters first..." she said with her head slightly tilted.

"Well, it's just good to see you! Oh! I was just about to go get something to drink. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"_Oooh...why am I even here? Dawn, she's such a good friend to me. I couldn't say no to coming when she was nice enough __to invite me. And Ash...I know I broke up with him, but I...I still seem to have feelings for him. But why?" _Misty thought.

"Hey Mist!" said Ash just before taking another sip of his drink.

"Hi Misty! How are you? Glad you could make it!" said Dawn.

Misty didn't say anything, but she did nod.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? We've got plenty of stuff here!" Dawn said.

"Oh, sure! Thank you!" Misty answered.

She walked over to the table, and Ash handed her a glass.

"So, what do you want to drink Mist?" asked Ash.

But suddenly, Misty didn't answer. She was too busy staring at Ash. She was gazing into his eyes as if she had been hypnotized by him.

"Misty? Are you okay?" he asks her.

She still wouldn't respond.

* * *

What's wrong with Misty? Find out on the next chapter!


	2. Feelings Of Opinion

Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter! Why is she staring at him like that? That'd be my main question.

* * *

"Uh, Misty?" said Ash.

"Hey Misty! Are you feeling alright?" asked Tracey who put a hand on her shoulder.

Misty finally snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I feel fine." she answered.

"Okay then, so what do you want to drink?" asked Ash with a smile.

"Anthing will be fine, but I ice tea is what really sounds nice"

"Sure thing!" Ash said handing her the pitcher.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him.

Misty took her time drinking it. Then she went into the other room.

"_Wow...Just what in the world was I thinking staring at him like that? I guess I couldn't control myself. What's wrong with __me?" _Misty thought.

While Ash and Dawn were in the kitchen, they were putting drinks on the table for people who might want them. That's when Johanna walked in.

"You two are doing really good here," she said.

"Thanks mom," said Dawn.

"And Ash is such a good help! You probably wouldn't mind having him actually live with you!"

Dawn looked up.

"Oh mom! Please! I love Ash, but we aren't really planning to do that yet..." she said blushing.

Ash blushed a little too.

"Well, I'm sure you'll decide to live together when you're ready!"

Then Johanna put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"And you mister, you better start calling me mom soon!" she said.

"_I don't know, I have only one mother and it kinda isn't you..." _Ash thought.

"Mom...where is this going?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"I'll leave that for you two to figure out," she answered.

"But here's a clue! Keyword, **wedding-bells**!"

Dawn's mother just winked at her, and then left without a word to say. Ash was speechless. He actually just stood there with his face as red as a charmander's flame.

"Well, um...that was a bit crazy, don't you think?" asked Dawn.

"_Depends on what you mean by crazy..."_ Ash thought.

"But really, it was kind of akward to hear something like that. We're not ready to get married, not yet.

Just then, Ash started to chuckle.

"Hm? What's so funny Ash?

"Oh nothing! It's just the thought of you and I being married. I didn't really think about it until now. It kinda reminds me of how much I want to be with you..."

Dawn felt touched after those statements.

"Oh Ash, you're so sweet!" she said kissing him.

But then, Dawn pulled away after second thoughts.

"But wait a minute! We can't get married now!"

"Well of course not now!" said Ash.

"Maybe sometime in the future Ash, but certainly not yet. We should decide to get married when we're both ready."

Ash totally agreed.

And back in the living room, Misty was talking to May. Misty didn't call May a real chatter-box, but May's been doing the most talking for the whole 15 minutes they've talked to eachother. And Max, let's just say that he was making a pig of himself in the background. Poor Misty being torchered by May's constantly running mouth, she was getting real bored with the subject. So she decided to ask her a personal question.

"Uh, May?" said Misty.

"Yeah Misty?" May answered.

"I hope this isn't too personal, but, who was your childhood crush?"

May just stood there without saying a word for 6 seconds.

"_Uh-oh, did I say something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have asked..."_

"You know May, if that was a little too personal, you don't have to anwser my question. I was just..."

"No Misty! Don't be silly! I was just thinking. I'll never forget who my childhood crush was. He was sooo adorable, in many ways. His name was Drew! He always looked so cute with his little roselia by his side! Him and I did fight quite a few times, but atleast I got over it."

Then Max comes and stands right next to May trying no to laugh. May didn't even know he was standing there.

"Woah! Did I hear right? You were inlove with Drew? I knew it!" he said.

"Max! Mind your own business! I'm talking to Misty! Not you! And besides, it wasn't exactly love. It was, just a little crush..." said May feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, right! I always knew something was going on between you too! Wait, or was that Ash..." said Max scratching his head.

"GOODBYE MAX!" yelled May.

Max leaves, but he's still on to her.

"My Gosh, Max is a teenager, and he still acts like that little kid that use to travel around with us." she said.

Misty chuckled thinking of what it would be like to have a little brother like Max, even if he's annoying.

"If only I knew that feeling!" Misty said with glee.

Back in the kitchen, Ash and Dawn decide to take a break from their hard work.

"Wow, this party's going great and everything, but I can only imagine all the cleaning up I'm gonna have to do when it's all over," said Dawn.

"Don't worry Dawn, you won't be cleaning up alone, I'll help!" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash! Of course, you keep getting more sweet by the minute!"

And of course, they start kissing, you know, the good stuff!

"Awwwwww!" they hear voices say.

Ash and Dawn look up. Delia and Johanna walk in. And as for those poor two, it was pretty embarrassing trying to have some alone time for a sec, until both their mothers walk in at the scene.

"See Delia? I told you those two make a good couple! They look so adorable together!" said Johanna.

Ash and Dawn glance at eachother, and looks back at their mothers.

"Oh my, you're right! And as for Ash, I didn't know my son was such a lady's man!" said Delia.

"Mom!" yelled Ash blushing again.

"And my sweet Dawn! I better get you more of that special perfume! It's beginnig to turn you into a real male magnet!" said

Johanna.

"Mom!" yelled Dawn blushing again too.

"And in a few months, I can't wait to see this couple walking down the aisle!" said Delia.

"Oh I know! A very handsome groom, marching down the way with the beautiful blushing bride herself!" said Johanna.

"MOM!" Ash and Dawn yelled together.

Those two finally caught their mothers' attention.

"OUT!" they yell.

Delia and Johanna leave without saying a word. And Ash turned to Dawn feeling guilty now.

"Oh Dawn...I'd hate to yell at my mom like that..." he said.

"Yeah, me too..." she told him.

"But we are grown! We'll get married when we decide to get married!" said Ash.

"That's right!" said Dawn.

Then they just stood there for a few seconds, until Ash finally works up the nerve to ask:

"So, where were we?"

"I think I remember..." said Dawn as she came closer to his lips.

* * *

They just better hope that Misty doesn't come in at catch them...well, you know! Anyway, next chapter should be a doozie!


	3. Someone To Talk To

I just have to wonder, if Misty's feelings for Ash will last forever...he's in big trouble if 2 girls love him like this. I can see the cat fight now... but I don't think there's going to be one yet.

* * *

Misty was back at her apartment washing clothes, until she finally decided to take a break. It was yet late in the afternoon, and she was already exhausted.

"Whew...I'm sooo tired..." she said just before she flopped on the couch.

Misty didn't really feel up to any company today, but when she heard the doorbell ring, she knew she thought too soon. And though she didn't want too, she got up and answered it. She didn't even bother looking through the little door-hole. When she opened it, there she saw May and Dawn standing with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, May. Hi, Dawn." she said out of breath.

"Hi Misty!" said Dawn.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You look so tired as if you ran for 20 miles." said May.

"Oh no, I'm fine! I was just washing clothes! I never felt so tired doing it."

"You know Misty, if you're too exhausted to have company, we understand. We'll just come back another day." said Dawn.

"No, it's okay! Really! You're my friends, and I totally enjoy your company!" she said shoving them in her living room.

"Well, alright! Oh! I almost forgot! We decided to get you this little cake!" said May as she handed it to Misty.

"Aww, that's so nice! You guys didn't have to..."

"We wanted to!" said Dawn.

Then after a few minutes, Misty grew out of her tiredness, and enjoyed her friends' company. But maybe they enjoyed it a little too much. May and Dawn stayed for so long, they practically stayed until dark. But Misty enjoyed it. It was sort of like an all girls night thing. So the 3 of them drank beverages, and just talked about personal things they thought men could never understand.

"Sometimes he can be a little crazy, but other than that, I love Ash!" said Dawn.

Misty's eyebrows raised as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"_Okay, calm down Misty...Dawn's your friend...don't lose your temper...I really wish I didn't miss Ash so much..." _Misty thought.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you break up with Ash a _**very **_long time ago, Misty?"

"Yes..." she sighed.

"Oops! I'm sorry Misty! I didn't mean to make feel bad! I swear!" shouted May.

Misty grinned.

"Don't sweat it May. I know you didn't mean it." said Misty.

(sweatdrop)

May then felt as thought that she wanted to ask Misty an important question. But she didn't want to do it with Dawn right there.

"Um, Misty do you mind if I use your rest-room?" asked Dawn.

"Sure! It's right aroud the corner!" she answered.

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" she said as she got up.

Now that Dawn quickly went to the bathroom, May knew that this would be a good time to ask the question.

"Misty?" she said.

"Yes, May?" she answered.

"Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange lately." said May.

"Just what are you talking about silly? I'm fine! I feel great!" said Misty.

"Misty, please! I'm asking you for a reason, and as a friend, I think that we both know something's wrong."

"Okay. The truth is...I'm not fine." said Misty as she tilted her head.

May sat back and listened.

"I've actually been miserable and I didn't want it to show. Of course, you remember that I broke up with Ash only a few years ago, right?"

May nodded.

"Well, though we did break up, I still have feelings for him, that won't go away. Like Ash is the missing part in my life..."

May got closer to her.

"So why did you break up with him?" she asked.

"To tell the truth, I didn't mean to. When I did, I was just angry."

"About what?"

"Well, this might sound a little stupid, but I was angry because I was sick of him constantly hanging around other boys. It almost seemed like he was around them more than he was around me. And I hated being apart from him. And now...we're really apart, permenantly!" said Misty as she started to cry.

"I see...but I'm sure Ash didn't want to stay away from you. I'm sure he loved you very much. But sometimes he probably just needed a little space is all." said May.

Misty wiped her eyes.

"Humph, that's what he said..."

"But I'm sure he didn't say it to be rude. Sometimes all guys need a little space. I mean, what do you expect them to do?

stay by your side 24-7?" May joked.

"Yes..." Misty mumbled.

"Now Misty." said May as she tried to help Misty pull herself together.

"Okay, no. I just never wanted to leave his side. Now look what I've done. Now it's too late!"

"No it's not!" said May.

"Yes it is! Ash loves Dawn now!" said Misty.

"Well, maybe you can still get back together with him, before it's too late." May suggested

"I don't think so, May! There's a huge problem! Yes, one side of me does want Ash back, but yet another side of me doesn't want Dawn's heart to be broken. I can look at Dawn, and tell that she loves Ash very much. I want to be happy, but if that means Dawn is going to end up unhappy, then forget it! I guess all we can do is just be friends."

"I know what you're saying Misty, and I understand. I think it's totally sweet that you put our friend's feelings before your own.

Just remember, we're in this together!" said May.

"I know," said Misty.

"Also, another thing. I don't think you should be talking just to me, about this.

Misty's eyes widened.

"No! Please don't make me tell Dawn! I don't want her to feel guilty, for any reason!" yelled Misty.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk to our friend about this? I'm sure she'd understand." said May.

"Please May! I just can't do it! I can't look her in the face and tell her this!"

"Well, okay. I won't make you tell Dawn. But, I would like you to talk to Ash about it."  
"Eek! That's even worse! He's my ex-boyfriend now!"

"Yes, but he's still a good enough friend that'll be happy to hear whatever you need to say. I think that's plenty."

"Alright...thank you May..."

Then after that long talk, Dawn finally came out of the bathroom with a sudden frown. She didn't know what to say.

* * *

Uh-oh...Did Dawn hear what Misty and May were talking about in the living-room? Find that out on the next chapter!


	4. A Real HeartBreaker

Oh no! What if Dawn heard what Misty and May were talking about! That would be so heartbreaking. I guess that we're just gonna have to find out!

* * *

Dawn just continued to stand there with a blank look. It's almost as if she were hurt deep down.

"Hey Dawn! You okay?" asked May.

"Yeah...I'm fine! But I just remembered, it's way passed my curfew." Dawn said quietly.

Misty and May looked at eachother, and then looked back at Dawn.

"Everything okay?" Misty asked.

"Yes. I-I just have to leave now. Have a goodnight Misty..." she said before she ran out the room.

"Something's not right Misty. Dawn was just fine before she left to go to the bathroom." said May.

"That's true..." said Misty.

"Um, Misty, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope you don't mind if I go see what's wrong with her."

"Sure I don't mind! You go on ahead!"

"Thank you Misty! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

May was rushing so fast to get down to the lobby of the apartment, she took the stairs, totally forgetting all about the elevator. Of course, she usually forgets when she's in a hurry. Then suddenly, when she gets down to the lobby, she didn't see Dawn any where. May didn't realize that Dawn could move so fast.

"_Dawn...where'd you go?"_ May thought

Then May hits the corner of the old pokemon center, and sees Dawn running up the path.

"_What? Where is she going? And why is she running?"_ May asked herself.

That's when she decided to run after her.

"Dawn! Wait up!" she yelled from behind.

Dawn heard May's voice and just decided to run faster. But May was even faster than that. When she finally caught up with her, she stopped and jumped in front of her.

"Dawn! Hold on sec! We both know full well that it is not past your curfew. It's too early."

"Oh...I know that! I just really have to get home early. I um, I promised Ash that'd I call him sometime tonight. And wowee, would you look at the time! Gotta go!" Dawn said quickly, and tried to run off.

But May was on to her. She could tell when something was wrong.

"Hold it!" May said as she grabbed onto the back of Dawn's hair.

"Ow, Ow! Hey! What's your problem!" Dawn said putting her hands on the top of her head.

May knew Dawn hated when people grabbed her hair. But she also knew that it was the only way to get her full attention.

"Actually Dawn, I'm not the one with the problem. Something's wrong. Now spill it." she said.

"Why do I have to spill my problems! It was enough torture that I had to listen to you and Misty talk!" Dawn yelled.

But then when she realized what she just said, she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Wait. How did you know that...

"I heard you from the bathroom! I had just finished washing my hands when I heard you guys starting to mention Ash and Misty's old relationship. I feel so guilty! If I knew that Misty missed Ash this much, I would've been broken up with him!"

"You don't have to, Dawn!" shouted May.

"I didn't mean to come between those two!"

"You didn't! Dawn, please. As a friend, just trust me on this one. Misty isn't mad at you or anything. Yes she does miss Ash, a whole lot. But she said that she didn't want you to break up with him for her."

"And why's that?"

"She said she wouldn't be happy knowing that you're unhappy. So there's no problem."

"Wow, really! That sure is a load of my mind!" Dawn said happily.

"I'm glad. So, what are you waiting for? You said it was way passed your curfew. You better get on home now." May said with a smile.

"Okay." said Dawn.

Dawn had thanked May for taking a few minutes out of her time to help her out. It felt good to get her problems out. Especially to a good friend. So Dawn made it home safely with her piplup going back and forth to the window, wondering where she is. And as she walked in the door, piplup ran over to her hugging her legs as if to say "where have you been all night? I've been worried sick." Dawn had just placed her purse on the couch as the phone began to ring. She picked it up surprisely, realizing it was Ash.

"Hey Dawn, how's everything going?" Ash asked.

"Fine! But, wasn't I supposed to call you tonight?"

"Well, sort of but, you know how impatient I can be. I just had to hear your voice!"

Dawn always loved how Ash use to sweet-talk her. And she felt comfortable talking to him knowing Misty was fine with everything.

So they continued to talk that night without any problems.

"Dawn, I meant to ask you. Where were you tonight? I called twice and didn't get any answer." said Ash.

"Oh! May and I just when over Misty's apartment and, you know, hung out."

"Really? Just what did you gals do?"

"Uh, we talked..."

"Talked about what?" he asked.

Dawn didn't want to tell Ash about what she heard May and Misty talk about, or else he wouldn't know what to do. Dawn could never imagine having 2 girls that love her like this. One that's his current girlfriend, and his ex-girlfriend who still has feelings for him. But then, on the other hand, Dawn realized that she didn't have to tell him what they did. What ever they talked about was their business. Also, she did know how nosey Ash could be.

"Now Ash, you don't need to know all that! What us girls do is very personal!" she said.

"Oh. Okay. So, how's Misty? Is she doing okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! She's doing great! No need to worry about that!"

"I see."

Just then, a sudden thought popped into Dawn's head.

"Um, Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Do you still have feelings for Misty?"

Then there was a moment of silence. It finally hit her when she realized what she just asked.

"Well...of course I have feelings for her. As a friend...but that's all."

Dawn suddenly let out a sigh of relief.

"Dawn? Any reason you would ask a question like that?" he asked.

"Oh! No! Not at all! I meant...did you still like her as a friend, and I did get your answer!"

Ash had to wonder why Dawn was beginning to act weird just because of a question he asked her. But then, when he glanced at the clock, he realized what time it was. So he obviously thought she could've been acting weird, out of tiredness. So he told Dawn he loved her, and to have a goodnight, and that he'd be down her place tomorrow. So after Dawn hung up the phone, she once again, let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. That sure was strange. Why did I ask that?" Dawn asked herself.

"Piplup?" said her curious penguin pokemon.

"Huh? Oh, sorry piplup. Guess I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. Especially since I got home."

Dawn decided to take off her day-time clothes, and take a relaxing shower, so she could put on a nice warm night-gown. Then she got into bed with her piplup next to her, and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow's another day...good-night piplup..."

* * *

Whew...so far so good! Happy things worked out! Now tomorrow, Dawn can start a whole new day of happiness! It's such a good thing that she can totally expect everything to be alright now! Hmm, can't wait to see how Misty's going to wake up in the morning! Review!


	5. Ash & Dawn's Love Sickness

Author: Time to start a whole new day! Everybody...WAKE UP!

Misty: Ugh...Hey! You don't have to shout! And if we wanna sleep late in the morning, we will!

Author: Wow, some red-headish girls sure are cranky in the morning...

Misty: What'd you say! You keep your mouth shut! You don't own us!

Author: No, but you're in my story, so I control you!

Misty: (angry) Grrrrr...you just wait until the end of the story! I got something to say to you!

Author: Dream on! You're lucky I didn't get to the part where Ash finds out that you still have feelings for him!

Misty: You wouldn't dare!

Ash: What was that?

Misty: (freaks out) Ash! What are you doing here!

Ash: I'm not sure. It's kinda like I came out of no where! Pretty silly huh?

Misty: Uh, yeah! Sure!

Ash: Misty, what was that I heard about you still having feelings for...

Misty: Oh wow! It's almost time for the story to begin! Start the story, author!

Author: (eating popcorn) Aww, but this was the best part!

Misty: I said...START THE STORY!

Author: Okay, okay!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Dawn's clock wakes her up at the perfect time. She wanted to wake up at 8:30am exactly. But she wasn't the only one woken up by the loud noise it made. It woke up poor piplup too.

"Pip..." said the little penguin rubbing it's eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry piplup. I didn't mean for it to wake you up too. You go on ahead and sleep late if you want. I only wanted to wake up early, because I have something very special to do today!" said Dawn.

Atleast Dawn was cheerful. On the other hand, Misty...well let's just say she wasn't really a morning person. Her clock makes the same exact beeping sound that Dawn's alarm clock makes, only it sounds way louder. But as it continued to beep, Misty kept jabbing it with her hammer until it broke. She was always this grumpy in the morning. Don't treat this morning sunrise like any other. Misty stood up and looked in her mirror.

"Oh great. My hair's a total mess..." she grumbled.

But when it came to Misty's hair, it was no problem. All she had to do was brush it back, grab a scrunchie, and pull it back into a pony-tail.

"Well, atleast that's done."

Then she felt so unclean still in her night clothes.

"I guess I better go take a shower..." she said as she grabbed her towel and toothbrush.

Meanwhile, back at Dawn's place, she had already taken a shower and put a gorgeously comfortable dress on. It wasn't too fancy, but it was beautiful. She just wanted something nice enough to wear, only for Ash's visit. Everytime he comes, Dawn feels as though she needs to wear something special. She didn't want to just slip anything on, and be done with it. Of course, a girlfriend wanting to be all fancied up for her boyfriend, I've totally seen this somewhere before. Anyway, Dawn was just putting on a few more dashes of perfume, when the doorbell rang.

"_Hm, I wonder who that could be. I know it's not Ash. I wouldn't expect him to come until this afternoon,"_ Dawn thought.

She opened the door and saw Ash with a grin after seeing her face. That's when she jumped.

"Huh! Ash! W-what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I told you I was coming today, remember?" he said welcoming himself into the house.

"B-but I thought that you were coming in the afternoon!"

"Ha! That's the thing Dawn! I didn't say when I was going to come! You see, I obviously knew that if I didn't tell you, you were gonna wake up early, and try to dress up for me. And wow, did it work!"

"I guess..." Dawn said as she folded her arms.

Ash saw that she was getting a little pouty with this. He knew that she didn't like things to always happen so un-expectedly. So he stood next to her, wrapping her arms around her for comfort.

"Oh...I'm sorry sweetheart..." Ash said warmly.

Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the idiot. I'm always trying to freshen up when you visit, and..."

But Dawn totally cut herself off by the thought of what Ash just called her.

"Ash...did you just call me sweet-heart?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course! Because you are one! That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh heavens no! I think this is great! You never use to give me sweet names like this! Oh wow! I think our relationship is growing a whole lot closer! What do you think?"

Ash could hardly get a word out just when Dawn embraced him like there was no tomorrow. But he did manage to wrap an arm around her in return.

"Oh honey! This is so great! You and me, me and you, I love it!" Dawn shouted in happiness.

Though Ash knew how hype Dawn was right now, he didn't feel uncomfortable about this one bit. And neither did Dawn. So after a few minutes, the two sat on the couch staring deeply into eachother's eyes waiting for their lips to come closer and closer like magnets until they touched.

"I love you Ash..." Dawn whispered.

"I love you too..." he whisped back.

And of course Ash could hardly talk, or move because Dawn was you know...all over him. Then suddenly, the phone rang interuppting their moment. Dawn was angry because she didn't want to stop her lips from touch his. Ash could care less. He felt as though that his lips needed a break anyway.

"Oh great. Now who is this! I am busy!" Dawn shouted.

Ash got a worried look on his face. He didn't want his relationship with Dawn to get out of hand. He knew she loved him. To death, actually. But she was beginning to take the whole love thing a little over-board.

"You know Dawn, it's okay. We can take a break. Come to think of it, my lips are getting kind of tired anyway." he said.

"I suppose. I just don't want anybody interrupting my precious moment!"

Dawn looked at the caller id, and saw May's name and phone number show up. At first she didn't want to answer it, but she had respect enough to, because that was one of her best friends.

"Hello?" Dawn said with a sigh.

"Hi Dawn! I'm calling to see how everything's going!"

"Oh trust me! It's going!"

"Good to hear!" May said.

May was very happy to know that she could make both of her best friends happy.

"So, what are you up to?" May asked.

"_I'm busy kissing my boyfriend, what do you think?"_ Dawn thought.

But she didn't say that, because she knew that'd be pretty rude.

"Um, I just here...with Ash..."

"Oh yay! Tell him I said hi!" May said with glee.

"Ash, May said hi," she said facing away from the phone.

"Cool, tell her I said hey," he said.

"May, he said hey."

"Haha, wow, that rhymed! Dawn you are a card!" May shouted in happiness.

Dawn didn't want to be rude, but she didn't have time to talk or play games.

"May, mind if I call you back later? I'm sort of busy right now..."

"Hey! No problem! Take your time!" she said.

"Thanks May. Bye!"

Dawn hung up the phone, and turned to Ash with sigh.

"Okay then..." she started.

"Wait, hold on. Dawn, just before you got off the phone, you said you were busy. What are you doing that's so important?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding! I'm spending time with you silly! And I don't want to be anywhere else today except for being wrapped in your arms!"

So pretty much, that's what he did. Ash layed on the couch on his back, with Dawn on top of him with his arms wrapped around her comfortably. And though the television was on, they didn't pay any attention to it. They just wanted to focus on eachother.

Then, Dawn caught a thought in her head that she wanted to tell Ash about.

"Ash?" she said.

He looked down at her.

"Yeah Dawn?"

"I was just thinking, remember just a few weeks ago when our moms kept saying we should get married? And we were both like Mom! Cut it out?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, that's when I thought that we weren't ready. On top of that our mothers were completely embarassing us. But anyway, I think we are ready now."

"Um, what are trying to say Dawn?" Ash said with his arms becoming looser around her.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think we're ready! I think we're ready to get married!" Dawn said with a smile.

That's when Ash's eyes widened.

"Dawn, honey, a-are you sure about that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Sure I'm sure! Just look at how well we're doing now, Ash! If we got married, our relationship would grow so large! More than it ever has!"

"Dawn, listen. You know I love you. And I always will. But, don't you think this is moving a little bit too fast?"

"What do you mean? Oh. I see. You don't want to get married do you?" she asked sadly.

"Uh, no! That's not it at all! Of course I want to marry you! It's just...don't you think it's a little too early?"

"Oh...yeah. I guess. I'm sorry Ash! I guess after you started giving me adorable nicknames, and started spending more time with me, I guess I was becoming a litttle obsessed with our realationship. But it just means sooo much to me!"

"I know Dawn, it means a lot to me too! Don't think you're alone!"

"I know Ash. But you do have a point. I did go a little too fast with this." said Dawn.

Ash didn't want Dawn to feel guilty in anyway. So he took her hand, and tilted her head up.

"Hey, I still love you..." Ash said kissing her cheek.

Both Dawn and Ash knew that they're relationship would last a very long time. And now, they're glad that they decided to wait to get married. Because after a couple of more months, Ash brought up the marrige thing again, and promised Dawn that when they get engaged, and decide to walk down the aisle together, they would do it right.

* * *

Hooray! Aren't those two just romantic! Dawn's sure is lucky...anyway, next chapter is sure to reveal what will happen next! Hope you like it!

Misty: Hey! Wait a minute! This story ISN'T over! Why wasn't I in it!

Author: What do you mean? You were.

Misty: Barely! You made me a total foolish morning she-beast! What's wrong with you! I'm not like that at all!

Author: You must be dreaming! You wake up in the morning, messy hair-doo, acting like a complete crab, and don't even get me started on your horrible morning breath! p-u!

Misty: And just what's that supposed to mean! You better watch it if you know what's good for you!

Author: Oh please! Don't make me laugh! (Tracey pops in)

Tracey: There you are! I've been looking all over for you Misty! Now come on! You're interuppting the author! How is she supposed to make our stories if you keep on bothering her!

Misty: It's not my fault! She started it anyway!

Tracey: Sure, sure! Blame it all on the person who makes some our stories come true! Sorry Author! This won't happen again! (Drags Misty out the door.)


	6. Might Be More Than Love

Those two love birds sure are a trip! I don't think either of them will doubt their relationship for a second!

* * *

It was another good looking afternoon, as Ash and Dawn lay on the couch, and watch tv. Well actually, Ash was watching tv, but Dawn wasn't. She accidently fell asleep on Ash. But he didn't even seem to mind. So he stayed quiet and tried not to wake her. But then, Dawn started to make weird noises. Ash looked down, and she had a smile on her face. But he wanted to make sure that she was alright anyway.

"Um, Dawn?" he whispered.

"Dawn...you okay honey?"

Then Dawn began to chuckle for some reason. That's when she started talking in her sleep.

"Oh! I do, I do!" she said while still asleep.

"Huh? You do what, Dawn?" Ash asked.

Then, Dawn opened her eyes and took a big stretch and yawned.

"Hi Ash! I just had the most greatest dream!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh! Well that sure explains why you were talking in your sleep!" said Ash.

"Say what! I was talking in my sleep again? How embarassing..." Dawn said blushing.

"It's okay Dawn! Most of the time, I talk in my sleep too. Especially when I'm dreaming about food!"

Ash made Dawn feel a lot better to get rid of that terrible embarassment.

"And hey! Atleast you don't sleep-walk like me to the fridge every night! Even dreaming about food makes me hungry!" he said.

He had Dawn cracking up though the main subject was food now. But then she realized something.

"Woah, wait a minute! You do not sleep-walk!" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah? If you're so sure about that, I dare you come to my place, with a video camera. And stay by the kitchen, because that's the first place I'll be!" he joked.

"Ha-Ha! Very funny Ash!"

She knew he was probably joking. But then again, when it comes to eating, it might be true.

"So, what was your dream about Dawn? Something tells me it must have been pretty exciting!" said Ash.

"Oh it was! I dreamed that we were getting married! I was walking down the aisle, then you took my hand, and it just turned out so nice! Especially when I got to throw the bokay! And right after I said the words _I do_, I realized then just how much I wanted to be with you!"

Then Dawn ran over and hugged Ash tightly.

"Forever, and ever!" she said.

"I can't wait to get married!"

Ash looked down at her.

"Well don't worry Dawn! Because this little dream of yours...is going to come true!" he assured her.

Tears came to Dawn's eyes as she imagined their future.

"_I love you so much Ash..."_ Dawn thought.

"But wait a minute. We both want to get married, but, where do we begin? We have to tell people! We have to find a place to get married! We have to be engaged first!"

Until Dawn realized all of this, she felt like her head was spinning. But Ash put a finger to her lip.

"Dawn, please. You let me worry about that, alright?" he said sweetly.

Dawn nodded.

"_Sure, Ash said let him worry about this...I just hope he knows what he's doing. Then again, he's my boyfriend and I love him. __I should be able to trust him 100%."_ she thought.

So later on, Ash came to Dawn with a great idea.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash yelled as he ran up to her.

"What is it Ash?" she asked.

"I have a good idea! Remember when you wondered how we were going to tell everyone about the whole marrige thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about we have another party here and you know, that'll gather up everyone! Then the two of us can make the announcement together!"

"You know what? That is one great idea! It's better than the one I thought of!" she said.

"What idea was that?" he asked.

"To tell the truth, I was just going to call everyone! But then, that's an awful lot of phone calls and it would probably take forever..."

Ash laughed at that, and so did Dawn. Atleast as long as those two are together, they could probably figure almost anything out. And as for Misty on the other hand, she's not completely alone. Most of the time, Tracey would come by her apartment, and see if there's anything that he could help out with. Tracey did shop with Misty quite a few times since she's been single. In fact, he's been around Misty a lot more often then he used to, especially since her and Ash broke up. And poor Misty, you'd think that they'd be going out with eachother all this time, and didn't even know it!

"So Misty, uh...what do you want to do now?" asked Tracey.

"Nothing particular, really. I have absolutely nothing on my mind." Misty responded.

When she said that, Tracey could have sworn he saw Misty gazing up into space as if she was being controlled by something.

"I was just wondering, are you okay Misty?" he asked her.

Misty stopped gazing into space, and stared at Tracey with a smile.

"Yeah...I feel great! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been acting a little weird lately. I know something must be the matter."

"You know, I think I can tell you this Tracey. You're a good friend, so I feel comfortable telling you this." she said looking at the ground.

Tracey stayed quiet and listened.

"I've been feeling pretty empty deep down every since I broke up with Ash." she started.

"Why did you break up with him in the first place if you miss him so much?" he asked.

"It's a long story...anyway, even though it's been almost more than a year and a half since we've been apart, I still regret it. And to me, he's kind of like the missing puzzle piece in my life now."

"Misty...maybe you can talk to Ash about it..."

"No! I don't think so Tracey. I don't have the guts to do that. I told May how I felt and she said the same thing. I just can't do it.

And I definitely can't say a word to Dawn."

"Huh? But, she's your best friend, just like May is." he said sounding cluless.

"Exactly! That's why I can't tell her. If I told her that I still have feelings for her current boyfriend who use to be my ex-boyfriend, do you know how stupid that would sound?"

"I guess, but..."

"BUT nothing! I'm not going to say anything! And besides, I wouldn't want her to feel un-comfortable around Ash at all. She has every right to love him!"

Then Misty started to get a headache just thinking about it all. And Tracey felt bad for her, because he could never imagine what Misty was feeling. To actually still love someone, but not want to hurt their best friend too. It must've been hard for her.

So Tracey decided to move closer to Misty.

"I wish there was something that I could do..." he said worriedly.

"There's nothing that either of us can do Tracey. But thank you."

Just then, Misty looked up and stared into Tracey's eyes, and began to blush. That's when she caught herself.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" she yelled facing away from him and covering her face.

Then Tracey blushed a bit too.

"Tracey, forgive me for blushing. I'm sort of easy at doing that."

"Misty, I understand. You don't have to apologize." he said comforting her.

"And Tracey, I must say one thing. Thank you. You've been around to help me a lot more often since the break up thing. I really appreciate it. I must say you're a good friend to me. And I know I've said that I might never find find another one to love...but I love the moments we share..."

Tracey's face turned even more red, as he was about to say something else. But when he looked down, he realized that his hand was on top of her's. Then he took it off quickly without Misty realizing it.

"I love those moments too Misty..." he said scratching the back of his head.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"So...this is quite akward..." he said.

"Oh. So, do you want to come in for a while? We've bee sitting on the porch for quite a while now." said Misty.

Then Misty looked up at the sky seeing how dark it was getting.

"Oh no. It's going on night-time now. You can't walk home in the dark alone!" she said in concern.

"But Misty..."

"Something could happen! Tons of crazy things can happen here, especially at night!"

"Misty, I'll be fine! I'll just try to watch out for myself!" said Tracey cheerfully.

"Oh no you're not! You can stay here at the apartment tonight!"

"I don't know Misty. I know you've already got a lot on your mind."

"But it'll be no trouble at all! Come on, and get settled in!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"_Wow...I've never seen Misty so worried about me. I'm so lucky to be a guy..." _Tracey thought.

* * *

lol I think there might be more than one love couple in this story! What's gonna hapen now? Review!


	7. The Proposal

Keep going with the entertainment you guys... love will be in the air...

* * *

The next afternoon, Misty and Tracey just got finished eating lunch, and now Misty was ready to wash their dishes.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me stay here at your apartment last night Misty." said Tracey.

"No problem Tracey! I told you it wouldn't be any trouble. And heck! If I think that I don't have enough room, I'll just make the room!"

Tracey smiled at Misty for a minute, but then had to ask her something important.

"Hey Misty? I thought about what you told me last night, and I just want to know something. Are you sure that you're okay with you know, Ash and Dawn being together?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it! If Dawn's happy, I'm happy! It's as simple as that!" she said with a smile.

"Well, okay. Just one more question. Do you need me to stay with you anymore than I have? Like, to keep you company or anything?"

Misty turned to him with a blank stare that soon turned into a grin.

"What are you talking about Tracey? I feel fine all by myself! I don't need anybody to stay with me! Not that I don't enjoy your company, I do! But, it's not like I need anybody to stay with me!"

What Tracey heard were only words that came from Misty's mouth. But he could tell by her action that she was lonely. He could see it.

"I'm sorry Misty." he said tilting his head a little.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? There's nothing to be sorry for Tracey." said Misty.

"Yeah there is. I sort of just didn't want you to be lonely..."

Misty blushed.

"_Wow...I've never seen Tracey so worried about me. I'm so lucky to be a girl..." _she thought.

Just then, they both heard the mail slip through the mail slot.

"Oh, I guess I'd better go pick that up," she said walking towards the front door.

She went through the envelopes, not finding much of anything special. But then, she hit something.

"Let's see...junk mail, junk mail, junk mail...oh!"

"What is it Misty?" asked Tracey.

"Tracey, look! Ash and Dawn are inviting us to another party! Looks like another get-together thing! We could go!"

"You sure?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be this excited if we weren't!"

Tracey smiled.

"Okay then! It's settled! The party isn't until next week. You can wait, can't you?" he asked.

"Sure I can! It's only a week away!"

Tracey also realized that Misty was more happier than usual when he was around, like she really needed someone to talk to and have fun with. So, way after that, a whole week passed, and everyone was gathered up where the house party was going on.

"Everyone sure looks like their having a good time!" Dawn said.

"Well that's a good thing! The happier everyone is, the easier it's going to be to make the announcement." said Ash.

"You're right!"

Dawn was happy because making this announcement was very special. But she had absolutely no idea that Ash was going to propose to her in front of everyone. Ash had went out just last week and bought a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the light. The perfect ring, for the perfect proposal. So meanwhile, back in the livingroom, Tracey was talking to Misty and May.

"I really need to get out more often..." said Tracey.

"Yeah, me too!" said May.

Misty looked all over the room for a second.

"Hey May, where's your brother Max?" she asked.

May looked over where most of the food was knowing Max might've been over there.

"He's over at that table. Make a pig of himself. Again..."

(sweatdrop)

"Wow, I sure can't wait to here what Ash and Dawn needs to say for their big announcement!" said May excitedly.

"Announcement?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! Ash told us he had something important to say today."

Misty just had to wonder what it was.

"_I wonder what Ash has to say, that's so important. And if they're going to make the statement together, it's probably gonna __have to do with the both of them. But I shouldn't get so worked up anyways. I mean, it's not like they're going to get married...__right?" _Misty thought.

Ash and Dawn walk into the livingroom.

"Alright party people!" Ash yelled excitedly.

"I know you all were probably looking forward to our big announcement tonight! But I've decided to switch it up a bit!"

Dawn looked at him.

"Huh? But Ash, I thought-"

Dawn started to speak until Ash put a finger to her lips.

"Dawn, please. I know what I'm doing." he assured her.

Just before he took her hands, he looked over at the two already, proud mothers. Johanna, his soon to be mother in law was was catching every move he made. And as for Delia, she was catching every move he made since he was born. So, he looked back to Dawn, taking one of her hands, as he crouched down to kneel on one knee.

"_What? What's he doing?"_ Misty thought.

But Dawn knew. Even though she didn't know before, her eyes sparkled as she realized what he was doing.

"Dawn...will you marry me?"

Everybody's eyes widened out of happiness, except for Misty who's eyes widened out of complete shock.

"_Say...what?"_ Misty thought.

Dawn looked down at Ash knowing what she wanted to say, but almost choked to get it out. The both of their mothers were looking for a yes. So was everyone else. But inside Misty and Dawn's heads, what was going on?

* * *

Let's see, Dawn's response? You'll have to find that out on the next chapter! And Misty, why is she so shocked? I guess we'll find out eventually...but for now, I sure hope Dawn says yes!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE don't read if 8 is up

** Okay, please no body be mad! I'll try my best to make chapter 8 as soon as I can. It's just, I've been**** really busy lately, trying to catch up on other stories that are un finished, (including this one.) But, ****there's this one other story I really want to finish, trying not to keep this one on hold much longer. ****The thing is, I was going to finish chapter 8 when this other story came into my head. And I didn't ****want to forget the ideas, so I started writing it a while ago. Now I have this story to finish, plus the ****other one I'm working on. I'll try to get back to this one at my most earliest convenience everyone! ****But, if you **_**really really **_**want this next chapter up **_**badly, **_**you can go ahead and leave me a review ****now, and I'll see what I can do. Thank you!**

**~Author**


	9. Dawn's Sweet Dream And Misty's Nightmare

**AN: I'm so terribly sorry it took me forever to finish this next chapter! I do feel terrible, but atleast it's here now, right? ****I'm sure you've read the author's note to be awared of why it took me so long. Anyway, here is chapter eight. FINALLY!**

* * *

Everyone continued to stand there waiting for an answer, as did Misty. Dawn almost had tears rolling down her face as she just gazed into Ash's eyes.

"Y-yes...I will marry you!" she said.

Ash got up to hug and kiss Dawn as everyone cheered and clapped. Misty stood there wide eyed and with her mouth hanging open.

"_W-what! WHAT! What just happened here? Ash just proposed to Dawn...and she said YES!" _Misty thought.

She was practically screaming to the top of her lungs in her head, until she accidentally screamed out loud for no apparent reason. When she realized what she did, she quickly covered her mouth with both hands and everyone looked at her.

"Mist, you okay?" Ash asked curiously.

Misty sweatdropped for a moment.

"Uh, yeah fine!" she lied with a fake laugh in her voice.

"I-I'll be right back."

Misty then ran outside, when Tracey decided to follow her.

"Misty, something wrong?" he asked.

"Tracey, can you believe this! Can you believe Ash just proposed to that girl right in front of me!" she yelled.

"Yeah! He did it in front of everybody! I think it's really great he worked up the nerve to do something that special. But you, you don't look too happy Mist."

"Heck no I'm not happy! She's not going to do this to me!"

"Misty now hold on! You told me that you couldn't be more happy knowing Dawn's happy with Ash, know matter how much you wanted him back."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew she was totally gonna take him away from me!" she yelled and ran off quick.

She ran passed May who had no idea why Misty looked upset. So she stopped Tracey who was right in front of her.

"Tracey, what's wrong with Misty?" she asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. She suddenly got upset out of nowhere after the proposal was made." he replied.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"I was worried that this might happen! Tracey come with me, quick!" May said as she grabbed Tracey's arm.

"Um, just where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Misty! We have to settle things straight with her right now!"

"Wait, what _things_ are there to even settle straight? Things sure aren't looking too good."

"To tell the truth, they're not Tracey. Misty told you her problem right? About her missing Ash, but not wanting Dawn's heart to get broken, and...you know, all that stuff.

"Yeah. So..."

"Now, she just wants to lose her temper, because she must figure that if they get married, she may never have a chance to have Ash back! It's so obvious!"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Tracey.

"There's not much we can do but just go home for now and I'll see if I can get her tomorrow." said May.

So they went back inside and saw people still continuing to cheer on and be happy. Ash looked at the two as soon as they came in.

"Hey guys, where'd you two go?" he asked them.

"Um, just looking for Misty..." May replied with an unusual fake smirk on her face.

"Oh. That reminds me, Misty's been acting really weird lately. Is she feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Maybe, she's...just having a...really rough day today?" May replied.

"Oh. Well, I sure hope her day gets better," Ash said trying to sound nice.

So the next morning, May decided to pay Misty a visit at her apartment. This time she took the elevator up instead of the stairs.

She knocked on her door, but Misty refused to answer it.

"Come on Misty, open up! I know you're in there!" she shouted.

Misty, who was apparently sitting in the corner of the living-room refused to answer her door. So May decided to stand there a little while longer until she's finally had enough of waiting. She did leave without saying a word, but decided that next time she came to talk to Misty, she'd get Tracey to come with her. Now just to think, Misty kept on asking herself _'Dawn would never __really take Ash away from me, right?'_ But when she finally thought about the whole situation, she figured she was acting dumb. (_which she was) _Then as she continued to think all about it, she knew something wasn't right. If Dawn wasn't trying to take Ash away from her, she would have said _no_ about the marriage instead of _yes,_ right? Misty suddenly began to question her and Dawn's friendship. She paid absolutely no attention to the fact they've been friends (Including May) for years. Now she completely turns that over. She's doing this because of a man she still has feelings for? Misty then grabs a notepad and pencil on top of the desk next to her as she thinks of a devious plan to write down.

"_I think I know what I'm gonna do...and I'm gonna do it on the wedding day."_ she thought evily.

Later that evening, May came back to Misty's apartment with Tracey.

"May, why am I doing this again?" he asked.

"Because, you're the only one who could probably get Misty to come out. Please try! I'm really beginning to feel the urge of kicking that door down, just to get her to talk to us!" she replied.

"Alright, fine." he said with a sigh.

Tracey walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Misty, are you home?" he asked on the other side of the door.

There was no response.

"Come on Mist, please open the door!" he begged.

There was still no response, and May got angry.

"Alright Misty, if that's the way you wanna be!" May yelled.

She took 3 long steps back and ran into the door slamming it down. Tracey couldn't help but have his mouth hanging wide open.

"M-May! Are you crazy!" he snapped.

"Heck, you'd do that too if you got tired of waiting!" she whined.

So they look around inside and nobody is there. May looks around the living-room area.

"Where can she be around this time? I haven't even seen her..." May whispered to herself.

Then she decides to look in Misty's bedroom. Nobody's in there either. But what she did find was a notepad on the side of her bed. So she calls Tracey in, to help her take a look at it.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed the paper to him.

"Not sure. Guess it's some sort of note." she replied.

Tracey took a good look at the paper, then his eyes widened out of very shock.

"Oh no...May..." he started out.

"What, what is it Tracey?" she asked him.

"This note says K-k-kidnap the b-bride..."

* * *

Okay, please forgive me, because I know that this was short, and I'm sorry. I'm just happy I finally posted this chapter. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can though. So go ahead and review while I start the next chapter...Just bare with me everyone, and hope that school and homework doesn't get too much in the way!


	10. Devious Plans And The Wedding Day

**AN: Haha, told you it wouldn't take long at all! I love being right... :P Also, this might be one long chapter, just to let you know.**

So as it continues from last time, May finds a note on the bed and handed it to Tracey. Tracey read the note and it said "_Kidnap The Bride" _on it. What could this mean? Let's continue.

* * *

"W-what? What did you just say?" May studdered.

"This note, i-it says _K-kidnap The Bride_!" answered Tracey.

"WHAT!" May shouted and snatched the paper out of his hand to have a better look herself.

"Oh my gosh...it really does say it!"

Tracey looked at May.

"You-you don't think-" he started out.

"I'm afraid so Tracey, that is Misty's handwriting!"

"You don't really think she means this, do you?" he asked her.

"She might Tracey. You saw the way she reacted to this before. I think this time, she really means it."

"What are we gonna do!" he yelled confused.

"I don't know! First of all, we have to find her, in order to stop this!" May said.

"But hold on, what if we make it too late? She could be anywhere! And the note just said kidnap the bride, but doesn't say when."

"Well...hold on! I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We can't find Misty, but we can find Dawn."

"Huh?" said the now confused Tracey.

"Don't you get it Tracey? Usually like in movies, where people know when there's someone who has an evil plan, the other people follow him or her in case they decide to do something dangerous."

"Oh I think I get it! So if we can't follow Misty, we can can stay by Dawn in case something dangerous happens."

"Right! Now come on before it's too late!" said May.

So, they both managed to find Dawn (on time that is) and tried their best to act normal around her, but were doing a horrible job at it.

"Hey Dawn!" they both said, out of breath.

"Um, hi guys! Something wrong? You two look tired." she commented.

"Wrong? Oh, what could possibly be wrong! Ha, everything's just peachy!" May breathed.

"Okay then...so what are you guys up to?" Dawn asked.

"Oh nothing!" Tracey said.

There was a very akward silence for a few minutes. All three of them sweatdropped.

"So...I guess I'll see you guys later!" Dawn said and walked away.

"Where are you going Dawn?" asked May.

"I gotta go see Ash. I want to spend all the time I can with him while we're still engaged!"

"Why now? Won't you have all the time in the world to spend with him when you get married too?"

"Well, sort of. But not as much time. Him and I will be working then. See ya!"

She walked away.

"May, I don't think I can do this. I feel so stupid walking around pretending there's nothing wrong when there is, and Dawn being a victim in this! This is all wrong! We can't walk around following Dawn everywhere she goes!" said Tracey.

"I know Tracey. But what can we do? I'm running out of ideas."

"I know, I...hey wait a minute! The note said _kidnap the bride_, right?"

May nodded.

"Well, Dawn's not a bride yet. Do you think when she said she wanted to kidnap her, you think she meant_ on the wedding day_?"

"Wow. I guess I didn't think of that Tracey. Great idea. It's so obvious. We have nothing to worry about until the wedding day!"

(listen guys, I'm just gonna skip the engagement because Ash and Dawn are engaged for only 15 months and you should already know I don't have enough details to put into that. So let me get straight to the night before they get married.)

It's been quite a while. Nobody's seen Misty since the day of the proposal. Dawn had already bought a beautiful wedding dress, and Ash bought a lovely ring. And boy, was it expensive! But he did that for his love. It was the night before the day of the wedding. Lucky Ash and Dawn didn't live together yet; seeing the bride the night before their wedding would have been bad luck! May was just talking to her over the phone that night.

"So, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be walking down the aisle tomorrow, getting ready to hold the hand of the man of your dreams?" May asked excitedly.

"I'm really happy. But I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. I mean, just last night I had a dream about Team Rocket coming during the minute I was getting ready to say 'I do' and they ruined everything." Dawn replied.

"Well you shouldn't be nervous. Tomorrow is your day and you're going to be proud. Plus, I don't think you have to worry at all about Team Rocket. First of all, they haven't done that since we were kids. And second of all, I think they'll be in jail for a long time." May smiled.

"Yeah, where they should've been years ago!" Dawn laughed. This made May laugh too.

"Well, I guess you should go get some rest now. You don't want to be too tired for tomorrow."

"I think you're right. I will. Good-night May."

"Good-night Dawn. Bye."

The next day, things were getting set up. Dawn decided she needed brides-maid. So she chose May. Ash decided he needed a best-man. So he chose Brock. Heck, he's been a great friend since they were younger, so Ash is finally rewarding him with what he thinks he deserves. In fact, that's what those two were just conversating about.

"Hey thanks again for making me your best-man Ash." Brock said. (sorry guys, I know Brock isn't in this story much)

"No problem! You've been a great friend to both Misty and I when we were all young, so we both agreed that you should be best-man, and make you feel loved. And now that this day is really here, I suddenly feel as though...you're family." Ash said.

Brock, who clearly couldn't hold back tears of happiness because of Ash's touching words made him want to give Ash not a hand shake, but a brotherly-like hug.

"Thank you pal..." he whispered.

"You're welcome, Brocko..." Ash replied.

Max and Tracey both looked at Ash and Brock.

"Ha, if it weren't for those two being best friends, Ash probably wouldn't be having one of the world's greatest best-men slash best-friend." said Tracey.

"That's true," said Max.

"But wait, you're not a little bit upset that _you _weren't chosen as best-man?" he asked.

Tracey smiled at him.

"Of course I'm not upset. If you remember Max, Ash knew Brock way before he even knew me. So I totally respect the fact that whoever Ash decides to pick, it's up to him."

"Oh, okay. I guess I get it." said Max.

Tracey looked at his watch.

"Wow, would you look at the time! We'd all better go get dressed. Before we know it, the wedding will start soon. Come on." Tracey said, and Max followed behind him.

"May should be here soon with Dawn, right Tracey?" Max asked.

"Yep, today's a really big day for Dawn." Tracey replied.

But for some reason the minute he said that, his mind went over to Misty.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Tracey?"

He put on a fake smile for the teenager.

"Oh, Haha, nothing! Nothing's wrong at all!" he lied.

"If you say so..." said Max.

Max was not stupid. That was for sure. He knew full well Tracey wouldn't yell out a sudden 'oh no!' for nothing.

"Seriously Max, I'm fine!" he assured him once again.

"Alright. And I forgot to ask you, have you seen Misty? And is she coming to the wedding?" he asked.

(sweatdrop)

"_Oh man, perfect timing to ask..."_ Tracey thought.

"Um, to tell the truth Max, no I haven't seen Misty. And I do not know if she'll be coming to the wedding or not."

"Okay. Well either way, I do hope she decides to show."

"Right, now let's go get dressed. Your sister should be here soon with the bride."

When Tracey and Max went to go get dressed, along with quite a few other people who needed to, Ash and Dawn's mother were just meeting up with eachother.

"Oh Johanna!" Delia called out.

"Why hello, Delia." Johanna replied with a smile.

"I see you have your camera with you." Delia commented.

"I sure do! It seems like you do too!"

"Oh my, can you believe our babies are finally getting married?"

"I'm right here and I almost don't. I mean, it seems like just yesterday my little Dawn was setting out to go her first journey, and her last words were 'no need to worry mom!'

"I feel the same way about Ash! I felt the same way when my boy first set off on his first journey when he was ten. My last words to him were 'don't forget to change your underwear!' I was so over-protective!"

"MOM! I can hear you!" an embarrassed Ash called out.

"But now we have to give up on being such over-protective mothers, and let the lives of our children live on!" said Johanna.

"You are right!"

And finally, everyone was dressed up and looking nice. Leona walked up to Kenny with a bit of a blush.

"I really like your tuxedo, Kenny. Just to think, I hardly recognized you!" she commented.

"Thanks Leona. You look quite spiffy yourself."

"Thank you! Um, can't wait to see Dawn in her wedding dress!" Leona said as she tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah. And just to think when we were kids, I thought Dawn was going to marry me! Bad thought I guess..."

"Well it's a good thing I'm single!" Leona said.

Kenny just stared at her blankly.

"Um, I said well it's a good thing I'M single!" she repeated.

Kenny continued to stare at her blankly.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled frustratedly.

"Nothing. Nice day to be single!"

Leona just fell backwards onto the floor.

Suddenly, a blue car pulled up. May got out of the car and Max ran to her.

"Hey May!" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Max." May said with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, May?" he asked his sister.

Tracey then ran up too.

"May, where's Dawn?" he asked.

"Tracey, I...I can't find her!" May said shaking.

Both boys gasped.

"SAY WHAT!" he yelled.

"I don't know what happened! I had just talked to her last night, and she didn't open the door this morning! I tried to pick her up nice and early, but that clearly did not work!"

"Misty must have gotten to her last night, or atleast a little bit before you came! What are we going to do now!"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Can someone please explain to me, what is going ON!" Max yelled, very confused.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around and stare.

"Alright, is something wrong you guys?" Ash asked.

Now he wondered why everyone was acting weird.

"May lost the bride!" Max joked.

"MAX! Don't just...oh nevermind..." May sighed not knowing any other way to say it.

"Wh-what!" Ash said hestitating.

"Look Ash, please don't be mad! This is all one big mis-understanding, and it's a _very_ long story. said May.

"Oh my poor Dawn, what could have happened?" Johanna asked herself.

"Hey, I really have no idea what happened, but I suggest we drive around town and see if we can find her that way." Ash said.

"All of us?" Max asked.

"No, _you _can stay here with Brock, Tracey, and everyone else 'mister i wanna blurt out everything!' Actually wait, Tracey you can come with us if you want to." May said.

"Uh, sure." he said not looking too positive.

May looked at Johanna.

"You can come too Ms. Johanna! After all, this is _your_ daughter we're looking for." Tracey suggested.

"Oh, no thank you! I think I'll just stay here! I'd really hate to get involved in any 'crazy' things that happens between you kids!" she replied.

"Okay then! I guess the three of us will just go! ...did she just call us _kids?" _May asked. "Oh well, looks like there's more room for you to sit up front Tracey."

"Actually no, let Ash sit up front. He is the groom, remember? And this is his bride we're looking for remember?" Tracey said with a slight grin. May sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ash! You sit up front!" said May.

"That's alright. Now let's go!"

They all got into the car and pulled off.

"This is so cool! I feel like we're one of those gangs who go around solving mysteries!" May squealed.

Tracey sweatdropped at how fast May's mood had changed from when they first left.

"May, can you step on it?" Ash asked, but not in a mean way.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ash!" May aplogized and decided to move the car faster.

"Not your fault, May. I guess I'm just a little worried about Dawn." he replied.

As soon as they drove past an old apartment, they heard loud screaming.

"What's that?" Tracey asked from in the backseat.

"It-it sounds like screaming." May said.

They heard it again.

"Yeah, and it sounds just like Dawn's scream. May! Pull over!" Ash said worriedly.

The car quickly pulled over to the curve. When they got out, they heard the scream loud and clear this time. The three looked up and saw the scream was coming from a room with an open window.

"That is Dawn's scream! We've got to get up there!" Ash yelled.

"I hope Misty isn't trying to do anything bad!" May cried.

Ash stopped and turned around.

"Misty? Why did you guys suddenly bring up Misty? She has nothing to do with this." Ash said blankly.

May and Tracey looked at eachother then back at Ash. They decided they shouldn't keep this secret any longer. May sighed.

"That's where you're wrong, Ash." May said in a quiet voice.

"Guys, is there something that you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes we do, and we're not going to lie. The truth is, Misty still loves you Ash."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"She has for a long time now. She said though she broke up with you, she still has feelings for you. Feelings that refused to go away. She said it's like you're the missing thing in her life." said May.

"And she didn't tell you, because she was afraid of what you might think. So she told us." said Tracey.

"Also, she didn't tell Dawn because she didn't want her to be confused. Plus, she said that know matter how much she's missed you, she didn't want you guys to be broken up because she'd hate for Dawn to be sad. Even if you two were back together. So every since she got that off her chest, it seemed like she was fine. But the day you proposed to Dawn seemed like the same day Misty changed. So that's why she's been acting weird to you."

"Also, months ago, we went to see if we could atleast to say anything to her, but instead we found a note that said 'kidnap the bride on it.' So that's how Dawn ended up missing today."

"..."

"Are you guys finished?" Ash asked slowly.

"Yes Ash, we are." said May.

"Okay, good."

Ash started to burst out laughing, and couldn't stop until he caught hold of himself.

"Ha, you guys are so funny! I cannot believe you two made all that up in 30 seconds!" Ash laughed.

"Made it up? Ash! We are not lying to you! Misty is getting her revenge on Dawn RIGHT NOW! She figures if you guys got married, she would never get another chance to have you back!" May yelled.

Ash laughed again, then he looked up at May and Tracey's faces.

"Y-you guys are serious?" he asked now on the for-real side.

"Yes, we are." Tracey said.

"OH NO! We gotta get up there, now!" Ash yelled.

May and Tracey followed behind him.

"_Wow, you mean to tell me that Misty dragged Dawn to this vacant old filthy apartment?"_ May thought.

They ended up hearing the scream again.

"DAWN! I'm coming!" Ash yelled.

They ran up to this door with a golden lock on it that the scream was coming from behind. Ash tried to open it, but he had a hard time.

"Darn it! It's locked!" he pouted.

"Here, step out the way!" May said.

She took a few steps back and kicked the door down just like she did Misty's door.

"May you have got to teach me that..." Tracey said impressed.

"Ha, thanks, I learned it from my mom!" May replied.

When the three of them all ran in, they saw Dawn tied to a chair with a piece of tape stuck to her mouth. The three gasped.

* * *

I feel like that took me forever! *out of breath* Look forward to the next chapter everyone! Oh and also, if you think May and Tracey have something between eachother they don't! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Difference Between Love And Hate

So, as it continues from last time, when the three of them all ran in, they saw Dawn tied to a chair with a piece of tape stuck to her mouth. The three gasped.

"Mmmmf! Mmmmmmmfff!" she went trying to scream out for help.

Ash rushed over and tried to untie her.

"Dawn, what happened to you! Who did this to you!" Ash said worriedly.

"Please tell me Misty didn't do this!" May yelled.

Ash carefully took the tape off Dawn's mouth without hurting her. Of course, most people would probably just rip it right off. May helped untie her. It was one heck of a knot to get out also.

"A-Ash..." she cried and threw herself in Ash's arms.

"It's okay Dawn, everything's okay now. You're okay right?" he asked.

"Yes...But it was so frightening!" Dawn cried.

"Let me guess, did Misty to this to you?" asked May.

"Yes, she did..."

"I can't believe this. Misty's jealousy hasn't gotten her nowhere. But does she have to take it out on you!" Ash yelled.

"This is terrible. I would've never believed that Misty would do such a thing. What kind of best friend is that?" Tracey asked.

"If you ask me, I sort of think our friendship is over." said May.

"But you, Dawn and Misty have been best friends for a long time." Tracey commented.

"I know that. And sure, I'll keep being _Dawn's _best friend, but I can no longer be friends with a girl like this."

"How could things turn out this way!" Dawn cried and Ash held her closer to him.

"_Well, I see I have some company..." _a very familiar voice said coming from nowhere.

"Huh?" everyone went. Misty came into view.

"I'm guessing you get the picture now." she said.

"Misty it's you! Why Misty! Why would you do such a terrible and evil thing!" Ash yelled out.

"Because..."

"Because why!"

"Because you were supposed to be mine Ash Ketchum! I've been wanting you back but it's like you didn't want me. I know what you're thinking. I should've never broken up with you. So I just kidnapped this girl so the _real _girl of your dreams can come back to you." said Misty.

"Yeah well...well..." Ash said. Everyone turned to him.

"I don't need you back."

Everybody in the room was not surprised, except for Misty who just gasped.

"I'm sorry Misty. But if you cannot see, this _is _the girl of my dreams."

"Wha?" Misty studdered.

"May and Tracey told me everything. And you know, you could've just came and talked to me about it and maybe we would've worked things out. But instead, you had to do something so mean, and so evil to a such a sweet girl, unlike you right now."

"Wow, Ash is really telling Misty off." May whispered. Tracey stayed quiet.

"W-w-well guess what! I don't even care what you think! Because when _you _weren't even there, I still had someone who warmed my heart everytime I was with him! And that was Tracey..."

Tracey blushed.

"Listen Misty, I understand how you feel. I was just helpin' out is all." Tracey said, trying not to be apart of this situation.

"No Tracey. You've done everything you could just to help me when I had a broken heart. I appreciate it, very much. And in fact, I-I have to tell you something. I still have feelings for him, but I love you..."

"Wait a minute. I thought you loved Ash, Misty."

"I might. But I realize you're the one who I love now. I should've seen this from the beginning."

Suddenly, Misty threw herself on her knees.

"Marry me Tracey! Together, we can be the world's greatest couple!" she shouted. Tracey wasn't too sure about it. How could her heart suddenly just go from Ash to Tracey?

"I don't know Misty. I-" he was cut off.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about all of this! Terribly sincerly sorry! Even I can't believe what kind of sick twisted girl I've become. And if you hate me, I wouldn't blame you! And if you can see just as much as I can that there should be nothing more between us now, I totally understand. I am sorry."

"_Are you just sorry now, because you got what you wanted?" _May thought.

Everyone was shocked to see how quick that apology came. They thought it would take atleast all day for the words '_I'm sorry' _to actually come out her mouth. Ash was going to say that she should be ashamed of herself and that she should be arrested, but he decided to leave it alone.

"Actually, I don't think I should be the one you should be apologizing to, Misty. Even if all of you did hide this from me. This isn't just _my _wedding day. he cocked his head at Dawn."

Misty almost couldn't look Dawn in the eye. She took a deep breath.

"Dawn, I hope you forgive me. I've been such a terrible person to you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Well...it may take me some time to think this all over, but I guess for now I accept." she said.

"I completely understand!" said Misty who was a little satisfied.

"Gosh, this has been one heck of a wedding day for you two," said May who broke the silence that lasted about 5 seconds.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! We have to get back to the church! We get married in 7 minutes!" Ash yelled.

"We've kept everybody waiting!" May yelled.

"Well we shouldn't just be standing here, let's go!" said Tracey.

Everyone immediately evacuated the old apartment, found their way to all _squeeze _into May's car, and hurried back to the church.

All the people were waiting for them to come back.

"Do you see them yet Max?" Brock asked.

"No, nothing." he replied looking both ways from the parking lot.

"I sure hope nothing bad happpened..."

"Oh I sure hope my Dawn's alright. It's so unlike her to do something this, but on her own wedding day?" said Johanna.

"Do you think she was just nervous?" asked Delia.

"Could've been. But I won't get a smile on my face until I see her come back." she said worriedly.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. Not as long as my Ash and his friends go looking for her."

"I wonder why D.D. disappeared all of a sudden." commented Kenny.

"Kenny, please. You still call her that?" Leona asked.

"Why not? It's like a good old childhood name we call her."

"Whatever..." she sighed.

"Hey, here they come!" everyone heard Max yell as he spotted May's car pulling up.

When everyone saw Dawn, they were totally relieved. Johanna rushed over to hug her daughter.

"Oh Dawn, sweetheart, are you alright?" her mother asked making sure she was.

"I'm fine mom," Dawn replied, her worries gone.

"Dawn, what happened anyway?" Brock asked.

"It-It's a _long _story..." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Tracey looked at Misty.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm surprised you're not mad at me." she said in a low voice. Tracey didn't know what to say.

"I know you hate me..."

"No Misty, I do not hate you. I was really surprised though...your lucky Ash even forgave you. You realize that you could've been arrested for what you did, right?"

"Yes..." she said, her voice still low.

"And you know Misty, I think we've both been hiding some feelings, lately." said Tracey.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I heard you say you loved me, it kinda made it easier for me to tell you back. All the time we've actually spent together while you were sad, it made us both feel happy. So let me tell you this. I cannot marry you."

Misty sighed sadly.

"But...I will be your boyfriend. For a very long time. Then maybe one day, Ash and Dawn would come see our wedding." he stated.

This made Misty very happy.

"Tracey thank you!" she said as she hugged him.

"Just please promise me that you'll never let jealousy get the best of you ever again, nor do anything like this again. It was all so uncalled for."

"I promise. I won't."

"Alright everyone!" the two heard Ash yell. "I do realize that our _little _errand did take some time. But now that the bride's back, we can have a real wedding!"

Everyone was happy, and was totally ready.

"It's about time this day got here!" Johanna yelled excitedly.

Everybody took their seats, as Ash and Brock stood up the front. The music began, and everyone waited for the best part to happen.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it as long as possible! So I just used some details to fit into it. Also, I proudly/sadly announce that since this is currently chapter 11, chapter 12 will be the last chapter, finally. So get ready! Also, I must say, if you are a **pokeshipper**, you just have to check out my newest story, 'Find Your Love And Listen.' Okay, see ya for now! Oh! Silly me...and don't forget to review!

A/N: Alright, all I can say now is _uh-oh!_


End file.
